Always and forever
by leigh.m5576
Summary: "Always and forever" The words still echoed in Jace's head as Clary kissed him for the first time as husband and wife. She was his to love and cherish forever. His to hold; in sickness and in health. Always. A one shot of Clary and Jace's wedding :)


**HELLO EVERYONE! This is just a little one shot that I've been wanting to write FOREVER. I just find it really really cute **** I just want to apologise in advance for any little words or sayings that people don't really get. IM AUSSIE, haha so yeah I spell things like mum… but if you have any questions about any of that Aussie stuff than just leave a review or whatever if you can be bothered (I wouldn't be unless I was like really curious). Sorry I'm babbling- but here is my cute one shot so enjoy **

-Jace-

Jace was fidgeting. His tux stuck uncomfortably to his back, and his hair, which was so usually so perfect, stuck up in all the wrong ways. He turned away from the mirror in defeat. There was nothing he could do now, with so little time left on his side.

"Jace?" his _parabati's_ voice sounded through the hallway outside the room where Jace stood, stressing. "In here" he called back, his voice catching. Alec entered the room looking extremely uncomfortable in a black tux, not unlike Jace's, with golden runes swirling around the collar and twisting over the cuffs.

"I thought you were ready?" Alec smirked at Jace, obviously enjoying his brother's state of genuine panic. Jace sighed. Nothing could prepare him for what he was going through right now.

Although Jace's subconscious thoughts were perfectly in check with the situation, it was his conscious state of mind that was failing him now. It was his wedding day. Something Jace was so sure would have never come before he met her. _Her._ Clary. Tonight he would marry his beautiful Clary. He was terrified.

"Jace?" Alec questioned, his voice softening. Jace looked up from staring at the bedpost. Then his parabati did what he always seemed able to do. He said the only three words that could calm him and soften his racing heart. "_Think of her_".

-Clary-

Clary looked magical. Even she couldn't deny it. Isabelle had spent countless minutes in deep concentration painting Clary's delicate face, not unlike the way Clary would paint a canvas. It had most definitely payed off.

There were golden swirls framing her eyes, perfectly matched to the flowing dress that brushed Clary's feet. Her lips were an elegant shade of pink, curving on her modelled face.

She could see how Izzy had made her features matured and defined. Clary knew, in that moment, that she looked like a woman who was ready to marry.

Clary had picked the dress weeks ago, in a frenzy of planning. It was gold of course, as she and Jace had decided to go for a traditional Shadowhunter wedding. She had purposely picked a strapless dress to ensure the runes could be drawn over her heart without difficultly.

The bodice was decorated with golden swirls that danced over the silky fabric, all the way down to her hips where the dress waved elegantly against her legs. There was no denying that Clary had made the right choice.

Isabelle had been so proud.

Clary swirled around the mirror in Isabelle's room, ultimately awed by her own reflection.

After the bravado had worn off, the nerves crept in replacing her earlier elation. Nerves of being unable to see Jace, although it was Clary who had insisted on keeping the mundane tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding.

Clary knew that, yes she could go hours without seeing her boyfriend, but the concept of not being _allowed_ to see him unnerved her. Also she knew it wasn't just that keeping her stomach swirling. _Married at nineteen_? Clary sat down on the bed, resting her chin in her hands.

_My mom married at nineteen, _she reminded herself. Big mistake. Panic surged at the thought of Valentine and the unavoidable similarities between her Mom's love story and her own.

Countless times she had reminded herself that Jace was not the man who raised him, but at the moment any little doubt was poisoning her mind. Creeping into her thoughts and twisting them into something horrible.

_What's wrong with me! How can I be thinking that minutes before my own wedding? _Clary panicked. She was certainly not ready to marry Jace. _Jace. Jace _with his beautiful hair and lopsided smile that she knew was reserved only for her.

Jace with his aura that he seemed to bring to every person he loved. Jace, the broken boy that had so many obstacles, but stuck with Clary through every one. _Jace_, the man she loved more than herself.

-Clary-

"Jace what the hell are you doing?" Clary walked into the institute kitchen smiling. Jace was hunched over a cutting board, attempting to cut some fruit. At the moment, Clary observed, he was holding the kitchen knife as if the pineapple was a lizard like creature with human guts dripping from its mouth.

"Hmm" he replied, focused on whatever fruit was up to be slaughtered next. Clary grinned. "You are useless, you know that right". This time Jace looked up. Clary laughed as he swayed over to her. "And why is that? As far as I'm concerned you are the one who can't go two hours without sucking my face off"

Clary rose her eyebrows and dodged around him to the fruit. "It's just food Jace. You cut it like this" she demonstrated the appropriate way to chop as he watched half-heartedly. "Did they teach you that in mundane school" he said plucking the knife from Clary's hand.

Clary scrunched her face. "No" she twisted around him and sat at the table next the counter. "Do you actually know anything about mundane school?" Clary asked him seriously. Jace laughed.

"What do I care? It can't be anything really important. Mundanes are so drab" he began to assault the fruit again. Clary stared at him. Jace's amber eyes were focused on his hands. "Jace, must I remind you that I lived with mundanes for about sixteen years of my life?" she questioned.

Jace huffed. "Yeah and that worked out so well for you" Clary looked at him in shock. "How dare you!" she exclaimed. "I was not useless for the majority of my life Jace. And for your information, I did not suddenly become good enough for you when I found out I was a Shadowhunter". Clary's voice filled the kitchen.

"I didn't mean that Clary" Jace said, annoyance practically visible in his voice.  
"You don't know anything about mundanes Jace" Clary fumed, although in the back of her mind she knew she was overreacting. Being her stubborn self, Clary left the room.

A knock sounded on her door. Clary huffed. "Come in Jace". Who else would it be. Jace stepped gracefully into the room and closed the door softly behind him. Clary looked up from her sketch pad as Jace sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry" he said. Clary's mouth twitched. "Me too". He smiled and Clary followed soon afterwards.

"I love you" he said bluntly. "And I respect everything about you". Clary went back to sketching.

"Yeah well sometimes it doesn't really seem like it"

"Marry me"

Clary stopped dead. She lifted her head and looked straight at her boyfriend. "You've got to be kidding me" Jace grinned.

"Marry me" he said again. Clary clapped a hand over her mouth. She suspected she looked something like a chipmunk. Clary heard Jace laugh. She removed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Jace Wayland. What the actual hell" she sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you"

-Jace & Clary-

The greenhouse looked magical as the clock ticked closer to midnight. Clary looked at the floor where her dress brushed her shoes, only aware of Luke's steady arm linked in hers. Her heart was beating in her mouth.

Jace couldn't focus on anything. His eyes darted around the greenhouse, as his heart beat faster than it ever had before. Ten chairs were set up in front of him with a small alley framed in white and gold roses in the middle. One for each friend or family member. Clary would be coming soon.

When it was finally time, Clary held her breath. The experience was all so surreal. The dress, the beautifully decorated greenhouse; all of it. In a few minutes Jace would be her husband. They would be married, able to wake up every morning wrapped around each other. The though kept her going all the way down the aisle.

The minute Clary entered Jace's sight, his gaze never left hers. Jace had never seen anything so beautiful. Nothing mattered except her. Nothing could ever come above what he was feeling. In that moment, Jace knew he would never forget this. When he grew old, this memory would be treasured more than any other. This would be his paradise.

The ceremony was a haze for Clary. It went quick, as she and Jace had planned. There was a golden aura in the air. Fireflies buzzed around her head forming a halo of light, but Clary didn't care. Clary couldn't care about anything other than Jace. There was so much love, so much passion that there wasn't any room for feelings regarding anyone else.

She never dared to turn her head to see the beaming faces of her loved ones.

Simon smiled with a glint in his eyes and his head tilted slightly to the side. His best friend had found a person that was forever going to make her happy.

Isabelle was teary. She couldn't help it. Images of a ten year old boy who she had grown to love as family danced through her thoughts. She had thought that Jace was broken. Pushing everyone away. There was no hope for the boy, so horribly scarred from his past. For the first time in her life, Isabelle was glad to have been proven wrong.

Alec could feel the treasured rune over his heart heating and glowing. The rune that marked Jace and him as a pair. Where Jace went, Alec did also. And right now Jace was content. Something that Alec had thought would never come. His parabati was finally happy, and so Alec followed him into his new and fulfilled life.

Jocelyn had finally found peace. Clary wound still be her little girl, the one that had run to her in tears for being teased. The one who had laughed and cried along her mother's side. The one who gave up everything to find her when she was taken by Valentine. But now Jocelyn felt only peace as she knew that now someone else could take the responsibility of holding Clary when she cried; of loving Clary unconditionally. Someone who could take Clary's burdens and feel them as his own. Yes. Jace was now Clary's life. And Jocelyn could live happily and content knowing that.

Clary had never felt closer or more connected to Jace before. So when she carefully traced runes that spoke purely of love and commitment, runes that Clary had known that one day she was going to trace, she leaned in and whispered into Jace's ear. "Always and forever"

"Always and forever" The words still echoed in Jace's head as Clary and kissed him for the first time as husband and wife. _She is mine to love and cherish forever. Mine to hold; in sickness and in health. Always. _

**Hope you enjoyed that… review!**


End file.
